Letterorum Incedet
by Erik Thomas Stephans
Summary: Severitus. Harry watches as his relatives burn a letter from his mother in front of him on his birthday, which contains some answers to why he's changing so much.
1. Prologue: It was

**Letterorum Incedet**

_By Angelis-Sensei

* * *

_

**_AN:_** I don't want to deal with Voldemort in this fanfiction, sorry. He's permanently dead. Harry killed him at the Ministry! Huzza! Right?

As of April 18, this is now Beta'd by _SailorHecate._ Thank you again for all the help! I'm very grateful for you!

_

* * *

_

**Repost: **Wow... Two chapters in and I already have to re-hash it all. Thanks for all the support, everyone... I feel SO over joyed. I'll do it the way YOU want it done then. Okay? To make it just ANOTHER machine- hashed Severitus. I'll have Harry NEVER grow up to understand ANYTHING, and I'll have him be an absolute bastard to Severus JUST BECAUSE he didn't understand him! Is that great! I hope it is! That's what you'll get. This is MY fan fiction MY interpretation of the original ideas.

**My thoughts on Severus' height**. Alan Rickman, the man that they cast for Severus is relativly average height, at least from what I recall. In the BOOKs, I rarely recall when Severus' height was well discussed. The only mention was comparing him to Sirius, and that was saying that he was relativly SHORTER than Sirius, and I think Sirius is tall. James, I believe is at least a few inches taller than Severus... why else would they have the nerve to bull Severus so much? I believe that Severus is discribed as "Towering" because it has a lot to do with imigery. I've had a person that's only an inch taller than me "tower" over me. It's the imigery of being threatening and imposing, in _my_ opinion.

**My thoughts on Harry's height.** If James is taller than Severus, then when Harry is James' he's taller than what he would be if he were Severus'. In the beginning of the FIFTH book Harry is discribed as looking like he grew quite a lot in a short period of time. From my prospective, Harry would be about average height after such a growth spurt. I mean, really, after threatening the Dursleys with his Godfather, why would they not feed him enough? Who'd want a murderer after them for their _nefew?_

**My thoughts on the eye colours. **Here it is. This is what I think: Severus Snape's parents are amuggle and awitch. The common eye colour is Brown, right? I thought so. Now, someone with as black as eyes as Severus is put out to be, wouldn't you think that he has the dominant genes from BOTH parents?_ I_ would have to think that.

**My thoughts on Harry's acceptance of Severus. **When someone grows up, suddenly the people who they thought were complete bastards become very thoughtful and caring when looking back. This all depends on the point of view and the maturity of the said person. Now, if _you _were in Harry's position at the end of the Fifth book, you would know how he would have to grow up pretty fast. However, seeing how this is FANfiction, I have the right to change it to what I like in my FANfiction, yes? That's what the rest of you do, right? I think that Harry should have grown up a little more, and be more understanding of Severus than in the book Six.

**LASTLY**. I _hate, hate **hate**_ the colour green. I know, it's a _Slytherin _colour and I'm Slytherin. But, because of personal issues, let's say... I absolutly _and utterly_**hate** the colour. That's the end of it. I will not tolerate the main character of the fanfiction I'm typing to have the same colour eyes as my bloody mother.

If you have _any_ questions on _any_of the above, _email _me. I would LOVE to hear from you.

Besides... Have ANY of my fanfiction been one of the 'traditional' types? I don't go with the flow. That's just that.

Thank you for listening to my ranting. I do hope that you don't expect a new chapter until I have the will powerand bravery (of which I am lacking on -- bravery, that is) to post something that may get totally slaughtered just because it's _different._ I do hope that none of you pick on or bully anyone that is so called _different_. I like to be different, thank you VERY much.

Enjoy if you can.

* * *

**Prologue:**

_It was...

* * *

_

**!-!**

_It was_ quite the start to the term. There they were, sitting at their bench in Potions near the beginning of September. Quite a sight, really. Many failed to notice quite a change in one Harry Potter, in particular. He knew that he would never be _normal_. He knew that for sure. This drastic change seemed to prove that.

_It was_ when his relatives, Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia, burned another letter in front of him. He had begged them not to do it, but it had been too late. Apparently, it had been from his Mother. They still held a grudge against her, even though she was 15 years dead.

_It was _when Harry's birthday rolled around that it started to happen. Only very slightly. If only he knew what was in that letter of his Mother's! He bet his broomstick that contained in that very letter was the answer to such change in him.

_It was _his eyes that began to go under this slow change first. They looked darker, not the same brilliant green they used to be. It had to be one of the things that intrigued him the most.

* * *

**_To be Continued...

* * *

_**

**AN: **No, I'm not doing this _instead_ of my other story, just as a little story to get it out of my mind.


	2. Chapter 1: He Burned the Letter

**Letterorum Incedet**

_By Angelis-Sensei

* * *

_

**_AN:_** Finally! I do an answer to a challenge! I hope you like it. The thought came upon me as I wrote the latest chapter of my other fanfiction, My Supposed Previous Life (chapter 11).

I don't want to deal with Voldemort in this fanfiction, sorry. He's permanently dead. Harry killed him at the Ministry! Huzza! Right?

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

_He Burned the Letter_...

* * *

**!-!**

_By the time_ the start of the term did approach, Harry only managed to see slight changes. Not enough to merit much attention. His face was slightly thinner and a tad longer, his cheekbones a little higher set, his jaw a little lower. The hair was a bit longer, brushing against his shoulders, more tameable now than ever before. Harry's sight was now correct for the cruddy lenses his relatives grudgingly bought him all those years ago, and his eyes were a very dark shade of emerald – almost black. The shape of the eyes themselves became slanted. His voice was a little deeper; more of a silky undertone to it.

No one seemed to notice any of this. Well, maybe no one. Harry wasn't too sure. The only thing the others noticed was that he was a little shorter than they remembered.

**!-!

* * *

**

Where was I? _Oh yes._..

It was Potions, and in Harry's eyes, he seemed to understand his professor better than ever. Yes, the whole lot of them could be a bunch of "dunderheads" as Professor Snape so elegantly put it their first year. But since when did Snape become _Professor_ Snape? From as far back as he could remember, even in his private thoughts, he had always called the Potions Master "Snape".

Harry was almost bored in Potions class for once. The first day attempting a potion during Double Potionswith the Slytherins he completed it – without Hermione's help, thank you very much – with no fault that the professor could see. The ebony haired man even had someone test it. They fell into a more peaceful state almost immediately. _"_The Drought of Peace" it was called.

"_Mr. Potter_," Severus sneered at the youth, a tad disappointed that he brewed the potion correctly without the help of his friend. "Stay after class! The rest of you – get out! Go to your next class. _Dismissed!_"

Once the teen was alone in the class room with his Potions professor, he looked a bit ashamed of himself for no apparent reason.

"What made you think that you've actually done something wrong, _Potter?_" the teacher scowled at his student.

"Well... it's just that you've never told me to stay after class on any particular occasion that I can recall... So I thought the worst of it, sir."

Severus was thoroughly shocked to his core by the way his "most hated student" was talking. He never, frankly, expected the young man to be so... so _intelligent_ in conversation. And to show the proper respect to _him _of all people! What was wrong with this picture...?

Unless it was the letter It had to be!There was no other way that he would be acting this way before him if it wasn't for the letter!

"Cut the act, _Potter_, I know that this... respect or whatever you're trying to fake doesn't phase me," he looked the other closely, using some subtle _Legimancy_.

"Sir... This isn't an act! I swear it!" Harry blinked rapidly, controlling himself much to that bewilderment of the professor.

"You must have read the letter that your Mother sent you," he clarified a little.

"I... I'm sorry, sir. I never got the letter, sir." Harry bowed his head, feeling a black- eyed gaze on his head. His hair fell into his face, and he realized that – with some shock – it was already becoming slightly shinny with oil. He gritted his teeth, staring at the lanky locks; he didn't like these new developments.

"Do, pray tell, explain why you_ didn't_? Mine came to me on your birthday... It was from yourMother... She would have made sure that it was sent to those relatives of yours... and hers," he added quickly, folding his arms against his chest, but not looking quite as threatening as he did during the class.

"Well I never even got to open it, sir. I'm sorry... but..." he chocked out, still looking intently at his hair. Something resembling a scowl crossed his face as he thought of his _relatives_.

"But what, _Potter?_" the older man urged.

"_But _I only got to see who it was addressed to when it was getting... _burned_, sir," he swallowed rather forcefully. "They told me later that it was from my Mother."

"Why, oh _why_ would they deny the _famous _Harry Potter a letter from his dear Mother?" Severus sneered again, glaring at the dark, oily hair around the boy's face curiously.

"_Sir!_" Harry whispered urgently, snapping his head up to his professor. "I've... well. I've never been treated _kindly _in their care! They denied telling me how my parents died until Hagrid showed up and told mehimself! I never knew about magic until Hagrid came to that dingy island in the middle of nowhere to get me! Until they got a hold of my Hogwarts letter, burning it afterwards, mind you, they put me in a closet at the foot of the stairs" Shaking slightly, Harry began to sob, his hands tugging on his hair, his lips thinning as they were pulled into a grimace of utter hatred, his eyes watering at the memories of injustice.

Severus Snape, the most feared professor at Hogwarts, was stunned, yet again. The boy wasn't as pampered and spoilt as he ever imagined! In fact, it was the total opposite! Sighing, Severus stretched out a hand and placed it on Harry's shoulder, rubbing it slightly.

"I..." he knew he was going to regret saying this. Or maybe he wouldn't... after all, and Harry was doing this all on his own, not with the letter's initiative. _"_I know how you feel.I had a rough childhood myself – my father..." he trailed off, not sure if he should let loose a secret he kept close. If the letter was true and he never doubted Lily.

"My father was a Muggle..." he continued, "and my mother was a pureblood dark witch. She came from a long line of Slytherins... the Princes. She couldn't believe that I wasn't as dark as she and the rest of her family were... She had my father 'beat some sense_' _into me, you could say." He glanced sullenly at the other occupant of the room.

Harry was looking up into his own eyes with wonderment, some shock, and... a bit of something he couldn't quite place. Were the boy's eyes... _black_? Severus did a double take, and sure enough, those dark emerald eyes were still there. They weren't anything like what they had been before!

"Sir... I didn't know that you had such an awful –" he was cut off by his Potions professor placing his hand over his lips.

The Potions Master leaned forward and smiled very slightly at Harry, thinking: '_Why couldn't it have been like this before?_' He was about to hug the trembling boy, and he had an arm around his waist, ready to do so, when the door opened to his next group of students. '_Oh, shite,' _Severus cursed inwardly, pulling away from the student.

* * *

_fuit continuit..._

_**(To be Continued...)**_


	3. Chapter 2: Could it Get Any Worse?

**Letterorum Incedet**

_By Angelis-Sensei

* * *

_

**Chapter 2:**

_Can it be Any Worse Than it Already is?

* * *

_

**!-! **

_Harry walked to_ the Great Hall for lunch that day, being excused from his next class by Professor Snape. It was oddly nice of him to do such a thing.

Then again, the Potions Master told him what seemed to be something very secret about him. It might be that since Voldemort was gone he could be more of himself again? He no longer had to spy on anyone nor take orders from anyone, either.

He felt his longer robes billow behind him as he walked. Harry knew that he was getting shorter along with all the other changes. He knew it by his new robes supposedly elongating and that he was now slightly shorter than the Ex- Death Eater teacher of the school, who was about 180 cm in height. It felt odd, being smaller than his professor. But Harry felt oddly comfortable being shorter than he had been. He had grown so much between fourth and fifth year... He disliked being almost as tall as Ron whom was pushing two meters.

Compared to Hermione, before the summer, he had been almost five cm. taller than her. Now, however, as he realized in Potions, was that he was shorter than her. She was a pretty tall for a girl, though. Sitting down, he rolled up his sleeves a little so that they wouldn't drag in his food. Then, he pulled out his Potions book and waited for his two friends, reading.

"Hey ya, Harry!" Ron greeted him, sitting right down next to him. "Say, mate, have you been studying over the break?" He asked, eyeing the book with apparent disgust. "And why _Potions_!" he spat.

Harry looked over to his best mate and scowled, replied, "Well, I want to be an Auror, so I have to take _Potions_." He wasn't about to admit that he rather started to like it. Nor would he want to share the depths of his and the professor's talk.

Ron just hated his old teacher, still often calling him "an old, greasy git".

After seeing that side to his teacher, Harry had new-found respect for the man. What he must have to put up with!

When Hermione arrived, however, things took a drastic turn. "_Harry!_ You didn't get in trouble with Snape, did you? You got the potion entirely correct, without my help!" she whispered, thinking that their professor was being unfair again. She had totally forgotten the respect that she usually insisted on the others.

He flinched at the way she said "Snape". "Ah.. He just wanted to know if I was really doing it on my own, I suppose."

"Bloody hell, Harry! _Snape _wanted to talk to you about making a good potion!" Ron gasped as Harry nodded solemnly. "I feel for you, mate... finally making a good potion and then Snape comes over and wants you to stay after class to make sure that you did it yourself!"

"Well, I'd think that if I saw Ron finally getting a potion correct – totally correct without Hermione's help – I'd be a little suspicious myself. I mean, really... Ickle Ronnikins get a potion right!" Harry chuckled, covering his mouth with his hand, watching as Ron turned as red as his hair.

When he finally calmed down, Harry smirked at the other two, and went to eat the food that was set before them. It wasn't until a little before the end of the Lunch period when chaos finally caught up to our young hero.

"Well... If it isn't _Potter_!" One of the fourth years, from the class that walked in on him and Professor Snape, apparently. "Maybe you're too _good_ for a romance with one of the _students_ here." They all laughed and chortled at him.

Meanwhile, Harry was sweating. 'What will Ron think of it? Will I be able to explain it on time!'

"Yeah," one of the others chimed in. "What's up with the _Golden_ Boy? Suddenly taken a liking to the _greasy_," Harry flinched, "Potions Master, Snape..."

That tone stung the brunette deep – how dare they insult him without knowing what their professor went through everyday! They didn't even care that Severus taught them so that they wouldn't gloat on their skills when they did attain them! They didn't care that their teacher was being hard on them so that they would be pushed as far as they could to be _great!_

"Don't you dare..." Harry whispered dangerously, his eyes turning black with fury. He'd had enough of the insults to their teacher! Their _professor! _"You should be grateful that he's willing to teach you what he does! Do you understand why he does things that he does!" His tone was bordering on rage.

'_I need to calm myself_,' he thought, trying to refrain from yelling. He breathed deep, then stood, pushing back the bench a little. He wasn't even as tall as the fourth years, Harry realized when he glared slightly up at the other boy, crossing his arms, scowling.

The fourth year boys were silent, backing away from the Defeater-of-He-Who-Must- Not-Be-Named They finally left the Hall.

When the last of them closed the door behind himself, he sat down again, the chatter returning to it's full volume. Harry sighed deeply, folding his hands over his _Potions_ book, and resting his head down on them, turning to Ron and Hermione. The two said aforementioned people just blinked at him, looks of confusion on their faces.

"Um..." Harry supplied, watching them curiously.

That did the trick – they immediately straightened, and began to ask questions.

"Harry... did you just stand up for _Snape_!" Ron was the first to get out a real question, preferring to wonder why the _bloody_ hell his friend was standing up for the "Biggest Git on the Planet".

When Harry nodded, Hermione took the chance to ask a more intelligent enquiry of the brunette. "Why did he say that you were 'too good for a romance with one of the students here'? Does this have anything to do with our professor?"

Sighing yet again, Harry looked the frizzy- haired teen square in the eye. "Somewhat. But before you jump to any conclusions, I want you to hear me out, all right?" At both of his friend's conformation, he continued. "As you know from earlier, I was told to stay behind after _Potions_ by Professor Snape. He wanted to know if I received a letter from my Mother this past summer," he paused, wondering how much he should tell them. "I told him that I did, but I never got a chance to read it – don't say anything yet, Ron. I never got to read it because the Dursleys burned it, seeing how it from my Mum, and it came by time-delayed Muggle mail." Harry sat up fully and looked at both of them again before going on.

"Don't tell anyone this, but Professor Snape got a letter from my Mum as well... I don't know what's in the letter, but we were interrupted by his fourth year class that's after ours. Well, after getting kinda... well, upset..." he blushed, remembering back. "Professor Snape was comforting me... and well, he was about to hug me, I guess... and that's when the next class walked right in."

Ron blinked. Then blinked again. "Blimey, mate! You almost got _hugged_ by the greasy git! You would have been _covered_ in oil! I mean, look at your hair, mate!" The redhead exclaimed, tugging at a piece of Harry's now very lanky hair and examined it. "Are you _sure_ that he didn't touch your hair?"

Trying his best to smile, he replied. "Yeah... My hair's been acting up since summer. At least it's not all over the place now, huh?"

"Oh, _Harry_," Hermione muttered, pushing Ron a little away. "You looked so much like Professor Snape when you were angry... Have you been washing your hair everyday, then? I mean... it didn't used to be this oily before..."

Harry's fake grin fell, replaced with a look of shock at his friend's words. He paled slightly, and collected all of his school supplies, and ran off to the dormitory, grateful that he had a free period next.

He didn't know what to think, standing in front of the mirror in the sixth year boy's bathroom, door locked to the one singular bathroom used for actual bathing. Running his hands over his face, he examined just how _much_ he had changed. When he had looked fleetingly this morning as he got up and brushed his hair and the such, he hadn't noticed anything too different from when he really looked at himself two weeks before. But now, looking closely, he cringed.

His face was defiantly longer than it was before, his jaw well- defined, a more angular shape. His eyes were much more slanted than he remembered, his eyelashes longer and thicker, shadowing his almost black eyes. Harry's eyebrows were thicker and now black, instead of the dark brown. His lips were the same though, maybe a little fuller, if anything. The nose was a bit bigger and more pointed than he recalled as he let his eyes take in the changes. Next was the hair... yeah, it was defiantly as greasy as the Potions Master's.

Overall, it wasn't that big or drastic of a change than he had first thought when he had begun to look over himself. Then he decided to stand back and glance down at his robes. Yup, they were getting _much_ too long for him now. He figured himself to be about 175 cm now, comparing to his previous 184 cm before the summer. Muttering a quick spell to shorten them a bit, just so he didn't trip, but long enough to billow (he chuckled at the thought...). The great Golden Boy was beginning to look and act like the "Most Hated Hogwarts Professor".

He grimaced. Seeing his reflection do the same, he sneered experimentally, imitating his professor. He was scared at how close he looked to said professor when he did. '_It must be the hair,_' he thought absent- mindedly. '_I can't imagine how I must have looked in front of Ron and Hermione... Thinking of them, they must be worried from me leaving so suddenly like that!_'

With that thought, he unlocked the door, and ventured into the Common Room to see his friends.

* * *

_fuit continuit..._

_**(To be Continued...)****

* * *

** _

**AN** A note concerning the heights in the cm and meters! 180 is about 5'9". This is the height I imagine Severus to be. Now, I imagine Black to be a much taller height... er.. maybe about two meters or 6'6". Now, the book (book three) points out that Black is significantly taller than Severus when they are compared. And I figure that Potter and Black used their height advantage a lot to bully Severus -huffs-. I mean, really... think of how many people bully people _taller_ than themselves, at least physically. From the flames/reviews I got before, you were almost wanting me to make Black a GIANT! Aug! If Severus was 6'7" or whatever, then what would that place the dear ole mutt at? -snickers-

I changed almost all of the italics. Just for you Merlin-damned _flammers_. DON'T FLAME, I BEG OF YOU!

Reviewing would be NICE, though. -_sighs_-


	4. Chapter 3: Finding out the Truth

**Letterorum Incedet**

_By Angelis Sensei_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 3:**

_FInding out the Truth..._

_

* * *

_

_After confronting the _other Gryffindors, Harry stalked down to the library. He was becoming more studious and, amazingly, he liked it.

There was something about sitting down in a comfortable chair and relaxing with a good book to read. Especially a potions book... those were getting to be his favourites. Harry was beginning to suspect that these changes in his mind were also to be contributed to what his Mother's letter was discussing.

Professor Snape did mention something about getting a copy from her as well. What did he say?

He flushed uncomfortably, shifting slightly in his chair a bit as he thought back to what had happened when he was in the Potions classroom talking to the professor. Had it already gotten around the school? What _had_ the potions master meant by that?

Did his teacher like him in a way that was forbidden by every law out there? Or was it that it was because he was Lily's son? It was apparent that Professor Snape might have liked Lily Evans, since he got his own version of the letter he had received from the very woman. That had to be it… or was it more complicated than that?

Harry scowled, heading down to the dungeons after checking out the potions book that he had picked out. Soon enough, he was at the door to the classroom that he had just come out of earlier, but this time he was prepared for whatever the other might tell him, or so he thought.

As a rush of heat shot through his body, he knocked on the door, gritting his teeth, hissing at the pain the heat raked up in its path. When the wooden door was opened to reveal a somewhat surprised potions master, he looked slightly up into the other's deep, black eyes.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you, professor, but I wanted to ask you about the letter?" Harry managed, the pain still flowing through his form.

"Ah… Go ahead and come in then. We'll go to my office to discuss this. Follow me," the teacher swept across his classroom into his office that Harry was all too familiar with since last year's _Occlumency_ lessons.

?Harry wondered why he had made it so horrible for Snape to pry into some of his memories during those sessions, due to a weak mind shield and then he had the gall to not even practice it, even after numerous times Professor Snape had told him to. What an idiot he had been last year!

"Harry.. I…" he stopped, eyeing the shorter boy a little. The obsidian eyed man decided to approach this a bit differently. "I see that you're beginning to look quite a bit different than you were last year. You look even more different than you did earlier in my class, now…" He trailed off, letting Harry catch on.

It didn't take too long for the younger man to do so. "Ah, yes," Harry looked directly into Severus' eyes, a slight blush flutter across his now pale cheeks. There was still a slight bit of pain in his eyes, but ignored it in favour of answering. "I have been changing, but I have no idea why. Since I came to school, it seems to have accelerated… and I tend to notice the change happen the most after the days when I have your class, sir." He shifted on his feet. "Hermione says that it might because of the potions' effects."

"That's not the reason," Severus replied, fingering a piece of paper on his desk, not wanting to meet eye-to-eye with his student yet. "The reason is because you're around me." He sighed, then continued, "The changes you're going through are because of me as well. To put it bluntly, you've had blood magic placed upon you. Due to the nature of it, when you turned sixteen the magic began to wear off. It was rooted into your very structure of your body-- your genes." He paused to look up into the boy's eyes.

He was a bit started to see his own eyes stare back at him, albeit these showed more emotion than his. The change the boy was going to be greatly affected by this information, he knew it. And after a couple days, the boy might be totally finished with the transformation. Severus watched the other as he cringed, feeling the heat radiate off of his body.

"Professor… do you know what these heat waves are from? Are they from the blood magic wearing off?" he hissed through his clenched teeth, his jaw in pain, his eyes beginning to water.

"It is. But, there is one thing that I must tell you." He gulped, pushing down all emotion, keeping his face as still as possible. "The letter your mother sent us. It was to explain your change and why you're changing. There was something that she kept from me.

"Lily, your mother, was engaged to me for a short time. When she found out that I was to become a spy for the Order, she thought that it was best for us to separate. I was terribly saddened by Lily's choice, but it was for the best. Even Dumbledore agreed with her here.

"I didn't find out why it was the supposed "best choice" until I got that letter from her." Severus prepared for the worst, gripping the chair he was sitting in. "She sent it to me because, well… I'm your father."

Harry's thoughts froze over, his brain initially rejecting the information. _What about him protecting you? He protected you, didn't he? There's no other explanation, is there… It was obvious that he was your father... __you were so alike, so stubborn, so hot- tempered, that you couldn't see it. _

He relaxed slightly. It was nice to know that he had someone to be there for him. After Sirius had fallen, he had felt that he didn't have anyone left. This proved his own thought wrong, he did have someone left to care of him. He was there this whole time, but the wrapper of his other supposed "father" had gotten in the way, hadn't it?

"It makes sense," Harry uttered, his eyes staring into his father's. "It explains a lot, doesn't it?"

Severus grinned, desperately trying to keep a straight face, but failed, bursting out with deep, silky laughter. He gripped the chair, covering his embracement with a hand, his face slightly red. Harry joined in a short while later, relieved that he wasn't going to be secluded from the other man because of their past.

"You're a smart child, son," Severus admitted, finally calming himself enough to state it. "I'm proud to have you as my son. The boy.. No, _young man _who defeated the great Dark Lord." He grinned at the teen appraisingly.

"I guess it's a good thing that I defeated him, too. Since it would have been so hard to let anyone else find out that you were my father," Harry swallowed, "Since you were a... a Death Eater."

"Yes, it would have, hadn't it? I guess you only defeated the bastard because of the…" The potions master didn't know weather he could talk about this yet with Harry.

"You can say it. I wasn't around him long enough to really know him that well. I saw him maybe ten times all together? I'm over it. Especially now that I have you to look out for me, right?"

"Correct. But there is something that you need to know as well. Your mother and I always wanted a child. When we were discussing this, we wanted to name that child, if it was a boy, mind you, Lucius Marcus," Severus managed a sly grin. "If you would like, you can adopt that name with the Snape family name as well."

"I.. I would love to! Do you know how hard it is to have the name of Harry Potter? Ugh. I'd be glad to take any name besides that one." The teen's face twisted into a scowl, making him look extraordinarily like his new-found father.

(**AN: **Lucius can be pronounced two different ways. The Latin way, and the American way. I'm using the Latin, which would be pronounced "Luke"-ius, not to be confused with Lucius. I'll make sure he has a nickname.. Don't worry!)

He was about to open his mouth again to continue, but a knock at the door sounded, then immediately, the person at the door stepped into the room.

"_Potter!_ What are _you doing_ here!" Draco Malfoy spat. "In trouble again?" he then laughed, not noticing his godfather's glare. "…Wait, you're not Potter… not with…" the blond aristocrat looked at Severus then at the other person in the room. "Uncle, who is this? Why does he look so much like you?"

* * *

_Fuit continuit…_

_**To be Continued…**_


	5. Chapter 4: Odd Circumstances

**Letterorum Incedet**

_By Angelis-Sensei_

_**AN:**_ Again, I have a flame. I'm original in every OTHER damn aspect of the challenge. Ugh. But no, the one thing that I want to be a little similar to all the others is flamed! -shakes his head- I give up! I don't know what I can do besides not accept anon. reviews. If I get ONE MORE flame… I don't think that I'll have the heart enough to continue this.

Don't worry.. He's not going to be "friends" with Malfoy long… bunch of idiots…

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

_In Which There Are Odd Circumstances_..

**!-!**

_Lucius was surprised_ to say the least. Even though his greatest enemy was standing before him, he couldn't bring himself to hate him as he once did.

_Finding out that you're really someone else changes everything, doesn't it?_ He thought to himself. Wouldn't it have been ironic if he and Draco had ended up as being brothers? Hah! That would have been a riot.

He stood, and addressed the taller blond boy and held out his hand. "I'm Lucius Snape, you can call me Luke, though. It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. ...?" The brunette raised an eyebrow at the odd expression on Malfoy's face.

"Lucius, eh? I'm Draco Malfoy, it's a pleasure to meet you. I didn't know that my dear godfather had a son of his own..." The boy smirked. "So, are you going to come here? Is that why you're here, then?" Draco questioned as he sat down in the chair next to Lucius'.

Lucius became nervous and looked to Severus for a hint at what he should say. At the look, Severus began to talk. "Yes, he'll come here. It is fortunate that he couldn't have attended here before because of Dumbledore, but his caretakers suddenly became ill and could not take care of him any longer," he explained.

Draco eyed them both with distain. "You really want me to believe that? I don't really think that he's new to this place. You aren't are you,_ Harry_?" The blond laughed, watching the other's jump in surprise. "You honestly thought that I wouldn't miss his scar!" He laughed even harder.

For once, Severus chuckled genuinely at their little "spat", if it could be called that. The Potions Master watched as Luke and Draco seemed to get along a bit better than they had before, now that they were more alike.

After having a splendid "chat" with the two people that he had thought he hated the most, Luke wandered back down to the Gryffindor Common Room, where Hermione and Ron were up waiting for him.

Once he opened the portrait, he tensed, wondering what they were going to think of him now that he was... well, their Potions Master's son. Luke even had the greasy hair to go with the role, with other things that he was quite ready to find out as soon as he could. His father and Draco said that he changed quite a bit in just the time that he spent with them.

"Harry! Er...H-Ha- _Harry!_" Hermione stuttered, seeing Luke enter the room, striding toward them, his robes billowing a bit. Ron just gaped, his jaw almost to the floor.

"Yes, it is I," he proclaimed rather sarcastically, a grin on his face. Even his voice was different, he noted. "What do you think?" The other two-thirds of the "Golden Trio" just mouthed at him, beginning to remind Luke distinctly of fish. "How about we make intelligent conversation instead of looking like fishes?" He chuckled, covering his mouth with one of his hands. His richer voice rang deeply through the room, startling Hermione and Ron out of their stupor.

"I can't believe... So, is this what you look like now? Or is it a glamourie?" Hermione asked straight away, being inquisitive as always.

"Well, I don't know what I look like, exactly at the moment, but some of it might still be the glamourie... I'm not really sure right at the moment." Luke shrugged. "Oh, yes. You might as well get used to calling me 'Luke' now..." he muttered, just loud enough for them to hear, and blushed.

"'Luke'?" Ron questioned. He made a face, confused.

"It's short for 'Lucius'," inwardly debating whether he should tell them right then or not, he continued. "Well, as in 'Lucius Marcus Snape'." Luke looked away, his hair falling over his face like a curtain.

"'Snape'!" Hermione and Ron both blurted out rather rudely.

"Hush! You want to get caught talking about this? We don't want to wake everyone else up, do we?" He hissed at them, coming close, his face still a flushed pink colour. He sat down into a chair across from them, adjusting his too-long robes.

"Well, I still couldn't believe that Lupin was back for another year to teach, even though he's the assistant," Hermione paused. "So, there are more than just a few things that are going out of order and such. For you to be revealed as Professor Snape's son, it makes a bit of sense, doesn't it? You've always had his temper."

Ron nodded absently though not quite looking like he really accepted it making Luke become embarrassed again.

"Well, I'm going to go to bed, mate... Hermione? Good night, you two," Luke yawned, trudging up the stairs to the dormitory.

Once he got there, he flopped on his bed, wiggled out of his robes, dumping them on his trunk by the edge, pulled the curtains closed, and slithered under the golden sheets. Almost immediately he was asleep...

**!-!**

The next morning, Luke got up earlier than the rest of his dorm-mates for a particular reason – to see just how much he'd changed since the previous day. Do doubt that there was plenty that would have changed by spending all that time with his new-found father.

When he looked into the mirror, he almost thought that he was looking at his father! But upon closer inspection, he found that his lips were much fuller, his eyelashes were much longer, there was even a bit of difference in the jaw and ears… he was beginning to look more like his mother as well. Which surprised him. When he'd been Harry, the only thing that was ever this mother's was his eyes and a bit of his temper. Now that he knew that he was Luke, he realized that where he could have gotten part of his temper from his mother, it was mostly from his father.

His eyes were those black holes like his father's as well. It'd make any of his glares look a lot more convincing and threatening. Luke rubbed his nose – it was most defiantly his father's – although it didn't look as large when his father (or now himself) wasn't sneering. He looked down at his hands that he had been rubbing his nose with; they were much longer than before.

_Now, they are a Potions Master's_, he thought grinning. He felt comfortable when he was making potions now… had been since his father had let him in his class. He'd surprisingly gotten an O on the O.W.L.'s. Maybe that was because of his recessive genes coming out a little under higher pressure? But now he especially needed to be in Potions if he was to become a Master like his father.

After having a dream the night before, he imagined that being a Potions Master would be better help to the Order than to be just another Auror. Besides, his father would teach him everything he'd need to know about Defence -- that was another thing that he obviously inherited from his father. No wonder Severus had felt that he would make such a better teacher at that than anyone else that the Headmaster hired.

Did he feel that Dumbledore would finally tell him everything? There were still things missing from the puzzle, now that he really thought about it. Luke found that maybe the Dark Lord was right; maybe it was better just to get rid of the muggles. After all, look at what he did to Luke when he was younger! They'd treated him like scum, they'd totally ignored him when he was younger, locked him up in a cupboard. For Merlin's sake, the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters would have treated him nicer!

Thinking of such… his father was a Death Eater. He'd been told by Dumbledore that his father was a spy -- but which side was he really spying for? There were so many things that needed answering. And there was the question of weather Luke had really killed the man that he'd previously thought of as his parents' killer. He'd killed him twice now. If he went to him and asked for forgiveness, would he still accept it?

There was also the thought of being blood-related to his once-enemy. He still retained some of the features -- one's that were from of his mother -- that made him still look like Tom Riddle. Sighing, Luke got into the shower and prepared for another long day.

**!-!**

There were instantly whispers the minute that Luke stepped into the Great Hall for breakfast. He'd forgotten that he'd changed so much since the day before -- they didn't know who he was anymore. No one but Ron and Hermione. And even they didn't really look too happy at all the changes he'd gone through now that they say him in the light of day. He grimaced at the thought of facing them again.

Luke looked to his father at the Head Table. Catching the Potion Master's gaze, he smirked, then looked pointedly at the Headmaster sitting to the left. Severus followed his son's eyes, and gestured at Dumbledore. When Luke nodded, Severus smirked, giving him a look that said "I'll talk to you later".

The Headmaster stood, and locking eyes with Luke, he motioned to him to come up to him. The whispers grew louder as the younger Snape-like student walked to the front of the Great Hall.

"Ah, dear Harry, good to see that you're up," the older man smiled at him, assessing him closely. "I'm glad that Severus finally told you. Professor Lupin kept telling him to tell you every since you came back from the holidays. Would you like to be re-sorted? There were some changes that you've gone through mentally as well, and that can change the house that you're in, wouldn't it?"

Luke was shocked to say the least, but he nodded, then set his black gaze onto the floor. Snapping his head up, he voiced his feelings to the Headmaster (oh, how he hated bending his neck up to look at the old man more now than he'd had to in the past). "I want to be sorted again. Besides, I think that it would build better house relations if a previous Gryffindor became one of their most hated house." None of that was anything that he really believed; he just hoped that the Headmaster would fall for his bullshit.

"I think that would be a brilliant idea," he said. Then a bit louder, he addressed McGonagall. "Minerva, could you bring the Sorting hat down? It seems that young Mr. Snape here needs to be sorted!"

Glancing at his father nervously, he was surprised to see the elder Snape trying to hide his smile behind his hand. Suddenly rid of all anxiousness, Luke couldn't wait to be sorted.

Instantly, the volume of the whispers rose and Luke looked over to his friends. Hermione was waving at him slightly, giving him a bit of good luck, as it were.

"Well, I'd say it's time that we sort this young man, isn't it?" Dumbledore smiled at the Hall. "I am proud to say that out dear Harry Potter has found his roots, and has become who he's meant to be: Lucius Snape. Be kind to him, wherever he's sorted this time."

When the hat finally called out "GRYFFINDOR!" silence echoed through the Great Hall.

_A Snape in Gryffindor? Was that even possible? What's the world coming to! Even if he used to be Harry Potter…._

Luke couldn't believe what just happened. He glared at his father, huffing, walking to his seat by Ron and Hermione, ignoring Ron's disgusted look.

"I'm sorry, Ron," he tried, looking at his redheaded friend.

Instantly, Ron sighed and patted his best mate's back. "It's okay."

* * *

_**To Be Continued…**_

There! I hope you're all happy now. If you flame, I think I'll have to give up on this fic. Please, review, though. It makes up for all of the bad things people say.


	6. Chapter 5: Change for the Worse

**Letterorum Incedet**

_By Angelis-Sensei

* * *

_

**Chapter 5:**

_In Which Things Change for the Worse_

**!-!**

A Snape in Gryffindor? Was that even possible? What's the world coming to! Even if he used to be Harry Potter….

_Luke couldn't believe what just happened. He glared at his father, huffing, walking to his seat by Ron and Hermione, ignoring Ron's disgusted look._

"_I'm sorry, Ron," he tried, looking at his redheaded friend._

_Instantly, Ron sighed and patted his best mate's back. "It's okay."_

**!-!**

Confronting his friends had been the hardest thing to do. But… why had the Hat placed him _back_ into Gryffindor! He clearly remembered the hat telling him that he should have been in Slytherin the last times he asked. Luke didn't want to be in Gryffindor -- he would have done anything to be in a different house.

It was his friends that bugged him. They didn't quite appreciate that Luke's nature was changing. He was getting so much more sarcastic, secretive, and paranoid. Quite the Slytherin traits, he thought. He remembered what the Hat had told him this time:

"_Ah, it seems that you know who you really are now. And what's_ this…. It can't be_," it paused, disbelieving. Then, "It seems as if I made the appropriate choice in placing you in… GRYFFINDOR!"_

What was it that had made the Sorting Hat chose Gryffindor again? He tugged on his slicked hair, still not wanting to accept that he was still in the house he was so shunned in, now.

Before, (well, except when the rumour of him being an Heir of Slytherin) he had always been accepted by the majority of the Gryffindors beforehand. However, now that they knew that he was going to willingly become their most hated teacher's son, they began to pick on him.

It became a habit to sneak back into the common room quick enough to slip into bed and get to sleep. Luke had to begin setting a personal alarm that would wake him up before the other Gryffindors would have a chance to pick on him before he went down to breakfast.

Ron had taken to accusing Luke of killing Harry -his friend- and come in his place. Hermione tried to reason at first, but after Luke accidentally called her a Mudblood, she too began to glare at him. It seemed as though no one liked him for who he was. It had apparently all been for the fame that they had been friends with him. It truly saddened Luke to realise that. Before, they had told him they'd do anything for him. Even though he'd almost killed them all, he had managed to defeat the Dark Lord the time in the Ministry. Now, Luke started to stay in the library or go down to his father's rooms to study or practice spells. All just to get away from his supposed "friends".

With a start, Luke felt a sudden pain shudder through him. It was just as bad as when the Dark Lord first rose back in his fourth year. Perhaps he was returning? The Dark Lord would have, of course, survived due to his Horcruxes not being destroyed. The thing that he hadn't known about before his "trip" down to the Ministry the year before.

Sinking to the floor, Luke clutched his forehead, whimpering slightly. Feeling something wet, he lifted one of his hands away from his scar and examined it. There was blood all over his hand! Not knowing what he should do, he stumbled down to his father's rooms in the dungeons.

When he got there, the pain began to ease up -- what a relief that was. Knocking on the door as he entered, he was shocked to find his father talking to what looked like another Death Eater. He stood still, stunned at what his father might have been doing.

As the figure in the black robes turned, Luke dawned upon knowledge of who this truly was.

* * *

_**To Be Continued…**_


	7. Chapter 6: None Other Than Death

**Letterorum Incedet**

_by Angelis Raye

* * *

_

Chapter 6:

_None Other Than Death_

**!-!**

_As the figure in the black robes turned, Luke dawned upon knowledge of who this truly was. _

**!-!**

He didn't know what to do now! This man... this man wasn't who he was expecting to show up at the moment!

"Ah, Lucius, how pleasant it is to see you again," he whispered, much like a hiss. His face was hidden in the folds of his cloak, but Luke was very able to tell who he was.

"My Lord," he uttered, falling to his knees, breathless. Letting his head contact the floor, he groveled at the man's feet, weeping for a reason he couldn't comprehend. "Please forgive me for destroying that part of you. I beg for you mercy and forgiveness."

Crouching down, the man removed his hood, and pulled Luke into a position where they could look eye-to-eye. "Please, Lucius... I've already forgiven you. All I want you to do now, is become my heir. I realise that we all make mistakes; even I have made plenty of them." There was a deep chuckle that sounded through the room, warming the younger Snape to his core.

Soon, he felt light, like he was floating – a very wonderful sensation, within itself. Then he felt long hands wrap around him, caressing him, soothing his sore muscles into a state of relaxation.

"Thank you, master," he uttered slowly, leaning into the hands.

**!-!**

When he woke, he was in his father's room with said father watching over him from a high-backed chair in the corner. When he shifted to get up, Severus shook his head.

"No, it's best that you stay in bed for a while," he said soothingly. "Don't worry about anything for now. Just go back to sleep. You'll need it..."

Soon, he drifted back to sleep again, the comforting darkness sweeping through his conscience.

**!-!**

The Dark Lord was standing over him this time. He had a smile on his face – not a cold or harsh one, but serene and sincere. His eyes were no longer so red, but dark brown in colour. The face that had once been waxy and snake like was no longer, but a smooth, natural-looking pale. He did look a lot like Luke had when he was Harry.

"Did you sleep well?" he inquired. "I hope so, since I'm going to mark you now. Not as my servant, but my Heir. I see that Severus has trained you very well."

That was another thing that he remembered. All of those spells that he'd worked so well. The Unforgivable Curses had been the last that he'd learned after months and months of training in the lower-level curses and hexes. He and his father both were amazed at the sheer power he possessed.

It looked like the Dark Lord was also very pleased with this increase as well. Perhaps there was a reason for all of this happening now, instead of before.

What were they going to do about Dumbledore, though? The old man was going to get in their way again, soon. How else would the once "Harry Potter" join the dark easily otherwise? There was also the question as why he was still a Gryffindor. That's what he should ask the Dark Lord, he realized.

"Sir? I was wondering," he began sullenly. "I was wondering why I was still in Gryffindor rather than Slytherin. I mean, father was in Slytherin, and I act a lot like him as well..."

"That's actually easier to explain than you'd think." He swiftly sat down in the chair next to the bed. "The reason is that Severus himself is Godric Gryffindor – a reincarnation, of course. He used to be beaten by his father when he was younger. His father was a muggle, much like you know. But he believed that if Severus didn't live up to his mother's (Eileen Prince's) ideals, that his son was not worth anything. Being the only child, Severus was forced to be in Slytherin by his father.

"When Severus was sorted for the first time, he was a Gryffindor through and through. Once his father found out, he was beaten and returned to the Headmaster, demanding that he be sorted into Slytherin. At once, Dumbledore placed your father there." Sighing, the Dark Lord ran a hand through Luke's hair gently. "It was tough for him to do as such. To get used to being in Slytherin. Your mother, however had remained friends with him. She was second only to your father in Potions but wonderful in Charms.

"Ah.. Lily was a splendidly good, intelligent girl for her age." He said, smiling fondly at the memories. "Did I tell you that she would have been in Slytherin if it hadn't been for Severus being so Gryffindor -ish when they first met?" he chuckled. "Yes, there's another simple explanation for that as well.

"You see, Lily was adopted by her muggle parents. They were unable to give birth to another after their first, so they decided to adopt. Lily had been abandoned by a woman that was running away from many key Light authorities. I was saddened to see my wife leave me when she was about to give birth. There was nothing that either of us could do, so she had to flee and hide in a muggle town. While she was there, she gave birth. However, she'd died giving birth, much like my own mother. This time, the child was adopted and raised in a good home.

"I'm glad that Lily grew up in a better environment than myself and you. I was very displeased with Dumbledore when he placed you with those muggles, though. They aren't even remotely related to you!"

All of this information at once... Luke was a bit dizzy from the vast explanation that he hadn't been expecting. He was the grandson of the Dark Lord, who was going to train him to be his heir. But he was also the Heir to both Gryffindor and Slytherin lines!

No wonder Dumbledore had told him that only a "true Gryffindor could have pulled the sword from the hat". Then, Hermione would also be right as well, that Salazar Slytherin was his great ancestor. After all, it had been thousands of years since...

**!-!**

_**To be Continued...

* * *

**_

_Well, that's the end of the explanations!_

_Please review!_


	8. Chapter 7: Salazar Slytherin Revealed

**Letterorum Incedet**

_by Angelis Raye_

Chapter 7:

_Salazar Slytherin Revealed_

**!-!**

_No wonder Dumbledore had told him that only a "true Gryffindor could have pulled the sword from the hat". Then, Hermione would also be right as well, that Salazar Slytherin was his great ancestor. After all, it had been thousands of years since... _

**!-!**

Luke woke, feeling "himself" more than ever before. Was it because of what he had learned the day before? It could have been, but perhaps it was more because he was different himself?

Stretching and yawning, he drew himself out of the comfortable bed that he'd taken in the dungeons. Wiping the sleep out of his eyes, he made his way to the bathroom where he stripped and showered. Once finished, he felt refreshed like never before. Something was off, though – he couldn't tell what it was, but it would be fine for now, he figured. Pulling on his now customary black robes, Luke headed down to breakfast in the Great Hall.

It was confusing since everything was a little more empty than he remembered it... even the dungeons felt oddly empty. He hadn't seen hide nor hair of his father or grandfather, either. When he pushed the doors open to the Great Hall, he saw something unexpected Godric Gryffindor was sitting at the head table next to someone...

_Helga_, his mind supplied automatically. Suddenly, memories upon memories came rushing back to him. Not memories of his life as Harry Potter nor as Lucius Snape, but as Salazar Slytherin. Suddenly, everything clicked.

_This is a dream... I'm reliving my old life through my dream!_ He walked toward the Head Table and sat promptly next to Godric. He smiled to himself. Perhaps this was the time to redo everything so that it would turn out all right? As soon as he opened his mouth to speak to his old friend, his eyes clouded over.

**!-!**

_What was that?_ Luke had just been about to talk to his old friend, and he'd woken up. He sighed, disappointed for the time being. Going through the same routine he had before, he stalked down to the Great Hall yet again.

This time, however, he noticed that he was wearing his old S ring that he'd thought was gone forever. Surprised but content, he sat down at the end of the Gryffindor table, then looked to his father. For a flash, he saw Godric in his father's place, but then the golden-red hair turned to black and the brilliant brown eyes turned to black as well. The sharp jaw was the same, but the angles of the cheekbones and the arch of the eyebrows was different – more angular in itself.

The two of them meet eyes for a second and Luke watched as his father rose from his seat and walked briskly over to him. When Severus grabbed Luke by the collar and dragged him out to the hall adjacent to the Great Hall, Luke protested slightly.

"Luke... are you all right?" he asked, letting go of the boy.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he rubbed his neck, his ring catching the light as he did.

"S... _Salazar_?" Sever – no, Godric asked, breathlessly.

"Yes, Godric?" he answered automatically. Suddenly, a bright light enveloped them, causing the both of them to fall conscienceless to the hard, stone floor of Hogwarts.

**!-!**

When the two of them both awoke, they were in the hall right where they'd remembered with an odd feeling sinking into their bones. There was something majorly wrong with their surroundings. Salazar and Godric looked to each other and realized the first thing that was wrong for they were both in their old bodies with all of their old clothing as well.

"How..!" Salazar managed to get out before someone slammed open the Hall's doors.

"Oh my!" It was Professor McGonagall, looking as she always did, with her severe bun, black and green robes, and trademark spectacles. She was a bitsurprised with Salazar and Godric on the floor looking disoriented in front of her. "Please stay there... I'll go get the Headmaster!" she ordered, going off in the direction of the said Headmaster.

Godric looked to Salazar and cursed. "Do you have _any_ idea how much I'm going to hear about this?" Godric (Severus) asked sarcastically, his curly red-blond hair falling over his shoulders as he crossed his arms angrily. It was quite a sight, really... seeing Godric Gryffindor huffed because of a silly thing like this.

"Oh, please... Godric, you worry _far_ too much," Salazar (Luke) replied, smirking at his father. He was getting a laugh out of this one! Who would have imagined that Luke, the son of Severus Snape (who was the reincarnation of Godric Gryffindor, nonetheless) was the newly awakened reincarnate of Slytherin.

The both of them dawned on realization of that fact at that very moment.

"Well, at least I'm not the one that's the reincarnation of Slytherin and was sorted into Gryffindor house _twice_!" Godric laughed.

"You were sorted into my house, I'll remind you!" Salazar scowled, leaning against the wall in the corridor.

And so went the bickering between the two of them over houses and other such trivial things. When Dumbledore came into view, they looked at each other guiltily as they detached their hands from each other's hair, patting down their clothes and standing up again.

"What a friendship you must have!" the elderly Headmaster chuckled, smiling happily. "Severus... Luke?" he asked. "May I ask you what you're doing here like this?"

Completely shocked, Salazar took a few steps back, but recovered quickly. He hadn't dealt with a person like this in his entire life as Salazar Slytherin. Godric was standing there calmly, his arms crossed.

"It's simple. Luke here, had his memories revived after he was told who exactly he was last night." Severus scowled, the motion appearing quite odd on the visage of Gryffindor. He still didn't trust the Headmaster, who was planned on being killed soon.

"I see... I am pleased that you both are now aware of who Luke was..." the wise man tugged on his beard shortly. "However, I must cation the both of you to take concern about who you tell about this. This secret isn't exactly something that your friends will need to know. It will be used against you, Luke."

"I'm already teased just because I'm Lucius Snape!" he scoffed. The Headmaster's sentiment was really getting to him. As Salazar Slytherin, he would have likely killed the man by now if it was okayed with Godric of course.

_**To be Continued...**_


	9. Final Chapter: Dark Deceptions

**Letterorum Incedet**

_by Angelis Raye_

**_AN:_** Dedicated to SailorHecate (my Beta for all my fanfiction!), Junsui (for ideas for the plot) and Memories-of-the-Shadows (for being my 50th Reviewer!). Thank you all so much.

Chapter 8:

_Dark Deceptions_

**!-!**

"_I'm already teased just because I'm Lucius Snape!" he scoffed. The Headmaster's sentiment was really getting to him. As Salazar Slytherin, he would have likely killed the man by now – only if it was okayed with Godric._

**!-!**

"Now, Luke… you know that the Dark Lord is planning to have me kill Dumbledore, yes?" Godric asked once they were in his rooms again that night. The two of them had gotten many odd looks, but after an explanation (that was short and simple) they were still eyed in the halls.

"You're… you're the one that's going to kill him?" Salazar asked, leaning back in the leather chair.

"Yes, but you must attend sessions with him. Learn about the Dark Lord's past and what happened. But remember what I taught you not too long ago… don't let the man into your head!" he whispered furiously. "We can't have him know that this is being planned."

"So… how's it going to happen?"

"The Dark Lord had a change of plans. He felt that even though he did assign it to Draco, he wants me to carry it out because of some of the reasons that he has will only fit if I carry it out, rather than Draco."

"All right… but how's it going to take into effect?" Salazar demanded, a bit irritated of Godric's "need" to explain things.

"You and the Headmaster will go to a cave off of the coast to retrieve something of 'great value' that belongs to the Dark Lord. Of course, that item has already been replaced with a fake, so no need if the Headmaster tries to destroy it."

"When will it happen?"

"Near the end of the school year. You will be needed to attend these 'lessons' before he'll even think about taking you with him. And another thing… after he tells you what happened to his hand, tell him that you want to go with him the next time."

**!- Come the Time When the Dark Mark is Seen on the Tower -!**

**_(Story and plot is basically the same there, no use in Copy and Pasting from the book.. since we've all read it!)_**

As Salazar was stunned, he had to watch on in horror as Draco came into the room, pointing his wand at the Headmaster. He couldn't do it, Salazar thought, smirking. What a thing to hold against the brat. Salazar set his mind to working against the restraints of the curse that Dumbledore had put on him.

Upon breaking it, he was ready to take off his invisibility cloak as well as the glamour that made him look like Luke. Once Godric (looking like Severus) walked into the room after the other Death Eaters, he did just that, removing the glamour before the cloak. The Death Eaters were shocked to say the least, the fell to their knees.

"Stand aside, Godric… this is my time for glory," he whispered. "The Dark Lord wants me to take care of this one." Stepping back and lowering his wand, Godric allowed Salazar to do the honours for him. Aiming his wand, Salazar smirked nastily at the Headmaster. "Revenge is a bugger, isn't it?" he uttered before casting the killing curse.

Turning back to the Death Eaters, Salazar raised an eyebrow at them. "Must you stare? It's time for us to leave! The Light Order will be here soon – we must flee before they come!" After the brunette ordered all the Death Eaters to a specific way to escape, he looked back to Godric. "Are you all right, Godric?"

"I'm fine, but Salazar... why did you do it?" he questioned.

"It would have been too hard for you to bear, dear Godric. You might have not done it, the action would have jarred your mind so..." he trailed off, staring into the other's eyes. "You've seen enough in your life at it is," Salazar added, smiling slightly.

"I'm not weak!" Godric spat out, outraged.

"It's not a matter of _weakness_, Godric. It's because I wanted to _protect you for once._ That's all, to be honest. Besides, you shouldn't be so tainted – that's my job, old friend." Salazar clapped his shorter friend on his back, pushing them both toward the exit.

Smiling, the redhead said, "That means a lot to me, Sal. Thank you for this."

"**_HOLD IT! _**_Stupefy!_" an Order member yelled from the corridor. The two ducked, running for the exit that they were headed for in the first place. "Don't let them get away!" the man yelled, as more of the members of the Light rushed toward them.

As Salazar and Godric headed for the door, the Darker man clutched his side, gasping. "Godric, wait just a bit," he breathed. He still wasn't used to such a large amount of exercise that they were doing that day, unfortunately. Salazar owed it to the way he used to study rather than practice fencing or swordsmanship with Godric.

Looking on worriedly, Godric nodded, giving his arm to his friend for support. Once the taller wizard regained his breath, they went as fast as they could afford to, toward the forest's boundary. Once they reached the thicker part of the forest, they'd be able to escape.

"No matter what happens, Salazar... I'll stay with you this time. It's my duty as your father," Godric whispered, their eyes meeting as the approaching Order advanced on them, keeping them from the forest.

"That's..." Salazar started, unable to finish.

_**End**_

**_AN: _**Shall we have a vote for a prelude? For a Founders fiction, really... that's what it'd be. After I finish my other two current fiction and at least start my other promised fan fiction.

_Thank you for reading! I really love all of your support. _


End file.
